The present invention relates to an aircraft comprising two landing gear doors and a maneuvering system intended to maneuver said doors.
An aircraft conventionally comprises two main landing gears. Each main landing gear comprises a leg and a set of tires fixed to the leg. Each main landing gear is retracted into a gear cell behind a door.
During a landing, each door is opened to allow the associated main landing gear to pass and then is closed again leaving the main landing gear outside.
Each door is mounted rotationally mobile on the structure of the aircraft and is displaced by an actuation mechanism, such as a cylinder. The aircraft thus comprises two cylinders which must be controlled independently, which is relatively heavy in terms of weight and control management.